New Beginings
by Vampire Toy
Summary: Ino wonders about her life, love, and friendships and realizes people can change, InoSasu, SakuNaru oneshot


New Beginings

By: Vampire Toy

PG

Disclaimer: Don't own XP

Summary: Heh, you read it, no need to repeat.

…

My mouth twisted into a grimace when I saw Sakura walking down the dirt path towards me. It was a forced action on some parts; I didn't hate her THAT much. Our friendship had been slowly rebuilding since after the Chuunin exams but I couldn't explain why.

"Hello Ino." She said sitting down next to me under the tree I was leaning against.

"Hey."

We were silent for a moment and that's when I realized she came for a specific reason.

"What is it?"

"What's what?"

"Don't be stupid Sakura, why are you here?"

She looked at me for a moment and then suddenly smiled.

"Huh?"

"Ino-san, I want to be friends with you again, just….friends, not rivals anymore."

"What?"

"I don't love Sasuke anymore, its been so long and he still hasn't seemed to notice me."

I paused, what was I supposed to say? Thanks? I was more confused than ever, but she continued.

"A while back, I found that I was beginning to have feelings for someone else…"

"Who!" I had to know, who could take her eyes off Sasuke-kun? She blushed and grinned sheepishly at me.

"Naruto."

"That klutz?"

"Come on now, I'm the only one who can call him names."

I watched her a moment, she was serious, she loved NARUTO? I thought a while over how she'd been acting; a lot stronger.

"There's more Ino-san, you see I went to Sasuke when I began feeling this way for Naruto. You could only imagine how confused I was, after chasing Sasuke for so long."

"You went to Sasuke?"

"Yes, I went to confront him for the last time."

I blinked and pulled up my knees to my chest, he obviously turned her down seeing as she'd just admitted her love for Naruto to me. What else was there to say?

"And…?"

"And…I tried to make myself like him again, I told myself, that if he could say he loved me too, then it was meant to be, but obviously….you know he didn't."

Her face had a slight hurt expression on it but I could tell she was a lot happier than she used to be.

"Sakura…"

"No wait! You wont let me get to what I want to say!"

"Ok…"

Her face then lit up.

"Ino I love you very much, you've been a great friend to me. So when he turned me down I asked him, just for the record, if there was anyone he had feelings for."

My heart began beating faster, what was she getting at…?

"He told me there WAS someone."

She was talking slowly, and on purpose!

"Sakura! Just spit it out!"

"He likes you! Ino-pig, stop rushing me! You made me ruin the dramatic moment."

I stared at her, Sasuke-kun….likes….me? my face heat quickly and my eyes widened. Sakura laughed and grabbed me, then gave me a hug.

"It was so strange to hear that at first, but I think I'm ok with it, how about you?"

"I…"

"Hahah, Ino, your big mouth is shut for once."

I blushed harder then smirked and shoved her.

"Hmpf, Sakura, its your mouth that never stops moving."

She smiled softly but didn't say anything. I took in a deep shaky breath and leaned back onto the tree.

"Is this a joke?"

"Ino, even if I still liked Sasuke, I wouldn't ever play a joke on you with your feelings."

"Hmm…"

I pondered and crossed my arms, true, not only would she not want my feelings hurt but she wouldn't have the courage for such a joke, so….it must be true!

"S…s-should I go to him?" I stuttered. Sakura stood up and brushed herself off.

"Sakura?"

"Don't worry about that, just worry about telling me about everything that happened when you two confessed your love."

"What?"

"Maybe….we can go on a double date or something…."

"Sakura that doesn't-"

"I've never been on a date before Ino, if you and me have a double date it'll calm my nerves, maybe your too."

"SAKURA!"

"Stop being so pushy! Wait for it or it wont be romantic!"

"Huh?"

"Goodbye Ino." She smiled and walked away. I was insanely confused and I hated not understanding anything. I hopped up and was about to call Sakura back when I saw Sasuke-kun walk towards me. I stood completely still, maybe a double date would be a good idea?

…

A/N: Ten minutes of pondering R & R


End file.
